1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load-carrying platform structure for carrying a load.
2. Description of Background Art
A MUV (Multi Utility Vehicle) vehicle is commonly known as a seat type vehicle equipped with a load-carrying platform. In a vehicle of this type, a load is placed on the load-carrying platform. However, in the case of a small-sized cargo (bulk cargo) or the like, depending on the kind or shape of the load, the loading may become difficult unless a wall portion is provided. Accordingly, there has been proposed a structure in which a side flap portion is detachably provided in the outer periphery of the loading portion of a load-carrying platform so as to allow loading irrespective of the shape of the load. See, for example, JP-A No. H01-215683.
On the other hand, in a construction according to the related art, even when a load is placed inside the wall portion of the load-carrying platform, the load may roll around on the load-carrying platform in situations when the vehicle is traveling at high speed in rough terrain. To overcome this problem, there has been proposed a technique in which a hook portion is provided on the floor surface of the load-carrying platform of a large-sized truck, and a rope is hooked onto this hook to thereby secure the load in place. See, for example, JP-U No. H05-32254.
However, although the construction of the related art disclosed in JP-U No. H05-32254 proves effective when applied to a vehicle such as a large-sized truck with a load-carrying platform having a large floor surface, since the floor surface is raised. In the case of a vehicle having a load-carrying platform with a small load capacity, the loading surface is reduced, and also the number of parts increase, thus producing an increase in cost.
Further, in the case of a vehicle with a narrow load-carrying platform, for example, loading is easily performed by hooking a rope or the like onto a plurality of hooks to secure the load in place. However, when a plurality of hooks project on the load-carrying platform or on the inner wall surface of the load-carrying platform, this leads to a decrease in full load capacity.